The instant invention relates generally to automotive vehicle accessories, and more particularly, to a car serving tray.
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed in vehicles for food support. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.